Bird Song
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.
1. The Story Begins

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 1

"Got you!" Ethan said as he hit his older sister from behind.

"Ah! No fair," Narissa said. "You're not supposed to sneak up behind."

"All's fair in a pillow fight," Caleb said. "OW! Aimee, you're supposed to use a pillow!"

"This is a pillow, it's from the couch."

"She's got you with that one," Caine said, and he was promptly hit across the face and knocked to the floor.

Tim watched his children from the doorframe. "All right kids, let's settle down."

"Where's Mom?" Aimee whined.

"Your mother is at the school getting everything ready for her first day. And I've got to go patrol. It's time to get some sleep."

"We're not sleepy," Ethan complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can see that," Tim smiled. "How about I read you a bedtime story." Tim went over to a bookcase and grabbed a thick book from one of the shelves. It was a collection of bedtime stories.

"We've read all those stories," Narissa said.

"How about you tell us one with you and Uncle Dick?" Aimee suggested.

"One of his Dream Weaver stories?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah," Five of his six children stated. Meis didn't say anything, but nodded his head as he sucked on a thumb.

"Okay," Tim said. "But you've got to go right to sleep once I'm done."

"Okay," they all said in unison.

Tim moved over to the old blue rocking chair and sat down and thought for a moment. "Okay, I have one. Once upon a time, there was a very large oak tree in the middle of a huge forest. Beyond the forest was a large house . . . "

"I bet it's the Manor," Caleb popped up.

"Shhh," Aimee said. "I want to hear about what's in the oak tree."

Tim waited for his children to settle down again before an argument ensued then started the introduction of the story again. "Now, in that oak tree lived several different kinds of birds, which they called The Life Tree. These birds were very special. To the human eye they looked the same as any other bird, but what was unique about them is that they all lived peacefully together in this tree. Robins, Blue Jays, Sparrows, each bird had something special about them, a marking that was seen only by the full moon."

"What kind of markings?" Caleb asked.

"You'll learn all about it," Tim paused in his narrative for just a moment. "See, this tree not only had nests in it, there was an old bird house as well. Now, no one knew who had placed it in there, but inside lived two birds."

"Who are the two birds?" Ethan asked.

"I know," said Caine. "I bet they're Mommy and Daddy!"

"You're half right," Tim stated.

"Half right?" Caleb questioned.

"He means that one of the birds has to be either Mommy or Daddy," Narissa said. "I bet It's Mommy."

"I bet it's Daddy," Aimee said. "Is it Daddy?"

"You're right Aimee, one of the birds is your Daddy," Tim confirmed.

"Then who's the other bird?" Caine asked.

"Unca, Dick," Meis suddenly said. The other children looked at their youngest brother. He rarely spoke. Some of Tim's children were starting to believe that Meis had no voice.

"Is it Uncle Dick?" Caleb asked. "So, the birds are brothers."

Tim gave a smile and a nod to his children.

"What are they doing in a bird house?" Narissa questioned. "I thought they were living in a nest."

"There is a reason they are living in the bird house, but if you let me tell you more of the story, we can learn that."

"Okay," the children stated, then settled down to listen once more.

"Now, on this day, the little fledging, who's name is Timoti, opened his eyes to see a circle of light. It was the opening to the outside. A patch of blue sky could also be seen. As the wind blew, a branch of the oak tree swayed across the opening. Now, Timoti longed to go outside, but then a large shape blocked his path . . . "

Continues with Part 2: Learning to Fly


	2. Out In The Wider World

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 2: Out in the Wider World

Timoti stared at the small patch of blue sky that was barely visible beyond the other bird's larger body. His heart sank once more. He thought of their mother and father, whom he barely got to know. They're images fading each day. He barely remembered how Momma would keep him warm while his feathers developed, and his father would fly in with good things to eat. It was two weeks since their disappearance. His big brother had to come back and take care of him. Big brother always seemed to be angry. Maybe today, he might let him leave the house.

"Big brother ," Timoti chirped. "Can't I go outside?"

"No...not right now," Big brother chirped back. "Keeping you safe."

"Please," Timoti's chirping sounded like a plea for mercy.

Timoti wanted to feel the sunshine on his fledging wings, but his big brother was reluctant to let his younger brother out of the birdhouse that had become their home. It was the safest place Dick could think of to place his baby brother. Even though the life-tree held many nests, the birdhouse was the most secure. Tim's chirping reminded Dick just how short their lives could be. Dick had barely reached his full maturity when he received the news that their father had been killed by a fox and their mother had Flew off to find the fox that had taken his life. Her body was later found and it turned out she pined away her life over his death, forgetting that she had another youngster to feed, and raise. Now it was up to him to take care of his little brother. Dick looked over at Timoti and he could see his brother was at the stage where he should have been learning to fly. Was it really fair of him to try to keep his brother from growing? Dick didn't seem to care about that. All he cared about was keeping his brother safe. Soon, Timoti will have to hunt for worms on his own, and that scared Dick. He didn't want to lose his little brother the same way they lost their parents.

"Maybe," Dick chirped. "I'll decide later."

"I'm hungry," Timoti chirped out sadly.

"Okay," Dick didn't want Timoti to be sad or go hungry. "I'll get you some food." Dick climbed out of the birdhouse and flew off.

Timoti watched as Dick flew off to get him a worm or two. Now was his chance. Timoti hopped over to the opening and peeked out of the house. He saw an odd looking blue jay sitting on a branch. The crest on the blue jay's head was stained red. "Hi," Timoti said shily.

"Hello," The blue jay said.

"You're pretty," Timoti said. "I've never seen a bird like you."

"I'm a blue jay," the bird answered.

"I guess, I've never seen a blue jay. Big brother keeps me inside the house."

"Really. My nest is not too far from the house," the blue jay chattered. "Of course if I had it my way, the house would be mine."

The blue jay with the red crest sounded mean, but Timoti didn't let that sway him. He was curious and wanted to learn more about the tree and all the birds that lived in it. "Are there any other birds like you?"

"There aren't any other birds like me," the red crested blue jay stated with an angry tone to his voice. "But there are other birds. We are all over the life tree."

"I wish I could come out, but my brother won't let me," Timoti stated. "We lost our parents to a fox."

"What are you talking about? You can come out if you want. You're a fledging. All fledgling have to leave the nest sometime. Your brother is being stupid if he's keeping you inside."

Timoti didn't know how to explain how protective his brother was, but the red crested blue jay's words did strike a cord in Timoti's mind, one that told the truth. All fledglings had to leave the nest. He hopped up onto the edge of the house's opening then became a little unsure of himself.

"You got it," Jay said. "Just use your wings to balance then hop down on the branch. You should be starting to roost in the tree. Getting used to the wind and the rain. You may even see the bat."

"The bat?" Timoti questioned.

"If you stay up long enough, you might see him. He patrols around the tree to make sure no predators climb up. You can sleep in my nest if that happens." With the fledgling leaving the house, the blue jay had other plans. Maybe, he could make the house his, if he could get rid of the brother.

Timoti saw two other birds, a young sparrow and a bird that looked like his older brother. "Who are they?"

The two birds were arguing. Then the smaller bird beat his wings mercilessly against the larger bird and pecked the bigger bird hard in the leg, injuring him. Timoti ducked back down into the opening of the house.

"Don't be afraid, that's Terry and Damian," Jay answered. He sounded like he wasn't surprised at their squabbling.

"What are they arguing about?"

"Over who will fly with the bat tonight."

"You fly with the bat?" Timoti questioned. "I thought all birds sleep at night."

"Not me," Jay replied. "I have other responsibilities."

"Does my brother fly with the bat? I'm usually asleep."

"He was the first one," Jay stated. "Ever since the bat came that is. He helped to get rid of the predators."

"Wow. Maybe someday, I can fly with the bat."

"Maybe little bird. Maybe, but you must have a special marking that only shows up when the moon is full. The moon is not yet full."

The red crested blue jay didn't sound so angry now. Timoti looked out again and then he looked down. His eyes went wide. It was a long ways down to the ground. It made him feel just a little dizzy. He gave a nervous chirp and ducked back inside the house.

"Hey don't be scared. Flex your wings and fly."

Timoti flexed his wings, but he was unsure of himself. How could he fly with his little wings? He watched as Jay lifted off the branch as easily as a feather. Then he remembered how his brother soared. He wanted to be able to fly so his brother would be proud of him. Thinking of his brother made his stomach growl. "My brother went to find food, but he's taking a long time."

"You'll be fine. Stretch and fly," Jay encouraged. "I have food in my nest that I'm storing. Delicious sunflower seeds and peanuts that the humans in the big house not far from here put out in their feeders." Jay pointed to the edge of the woods. You could barely see the roofline of the strange house in the distance. It felt a long ways off to Timoti.

"Well," Timoti came outside of the house one more time, hopping onto a nearby branch. He almost slipped, his little talons weren't big enough to grasp the large branch. He tried to dig into the branch and flap his wings to steady himself. He managed to save himself. Timoti watched as Jay hopped into a higher branch.

"Come on, you can do it," Jay said. "Consider this your first flying lesson." Jay watched the little bird, seeing that he had a bit of trouble getting his footing while he started to fly over to him. "That's it. You need more flying lessons. I'll help you out. Damian, Terry get out of the way," Jay chirped at them loudly, forcing the squabbling pair to move. They both gave Jay an angry look.

"You injured my leg!" Terry chirped angrily.

"It's my turn to fly with the bat!" the sparrow chirped wildly.

"Give it a rest, you two or the bat will ground you both!" Jay cawed out angrily. Can't you see I'm trying to give a flying lesson here!"

The two arguing birds moved to another branch, despite one of them being injured.

"That sparrow sounded like Uncle Damian," One of Tim's children interrupted. "He was mean to the other bird."

"He did," Tim said. "You know your Uncle Damian really isn't mean."

"Yes." Caine said. "He just sounds mean sometimes."

"Well, that's because he's got a lot on his mind," Tim answered. "But let's get back to the story and find out what happens."He d

Continues with Part 3: First Flight


	3. First Flight

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 3: First Flight

"Now, let's get back to that flying lesson," the blue jay said.

"Flying lessons?" Timoti gave the large blue bird a questioning look. "What do I have to do?"

"Your brother has kept you cooped up for so long that you aren't that strong in flying yet. We won't go far, just to that next branch."

The big blue jay with the red crest flew over to the next branch, which really wasn't very far. He could hop over to it easily with very little trouble, not needing to flap his wings very much, but for the little fledgling it might as well had been a mile. "Flap your wings and come to me."

Timoti looked down nervously. "What do I do?"

"Flap your wings, then launch yourself with your legs. It should come to you. It is in your DNA."

"Okay," the little robin gulped. Still, Timoti flapped his wings then launched himself off the branch. It felt awkward at first, flapping his wings. His little legs were flailing about and he had a hard time getting his balance. He tried to land on the branch, but he tripped and landed hitting his chin. He was tired and breathless. Timoti spread his wings out on the branch to steady himself. ". . . . . . That . . . That was hard . . ." Timoti said panting.

"Yes. The first flight usually is. I'm going to help you strengthen your wings. Let me tell you a secret."

"What is it?" Timoti asked.

"You should be flapping your wings when you ask for food. That will exercise them and help to make them stronger."

"My brother said, while I'm in the house there is no need for me to flap my wings."

"Your brother shouldn't be keeping you copped up. He should let you sit outside so you can flap your wings and prepare to fly."

"My brother takes good care of me," Timoti said, in defense of his brother.

"That may be so, but you need to learn to fly. How about we'll take short flights from branch to branch. That should help to strengthen your wings. My nest is up there." Jay used his left wing and pointed upward, five large branches above. "I will make a path. You make your way up."

Timoti gulp at the distance. "Okay." He needed to rest, but he was so hungry and the thought of tasting sunflower seeds and peanuts intrigued him. It really was taking his brother a long time to get back. Where was he?

It was at that moment that Dick did fly back. He checked the house and found his brother was not inside. Timoti not only was out of the nest, he was out of the house and unprotected. He looked up to see that his brother was on another branch, and he saw the blue jay with the red stained crest. He flew up and landed between them. He stared at the Red Hooded blue jay. Everyone knew how the blue jay got his red crest. He didn't want his little brother to come to any harm.

"What are you doing? Leave my brother alone!" Dick chirped angrily as he tried to hang onto the worm in his beak.

"I did not harm him," Jay chirped, seeing the look in the older bird's eyes. "He needs to fly."

"No," Dick chirped sharply.

"He's teaching me how to fly. I flew from over there," Timoti pointed with his little wing back toward the house. He was filled with pride, thinking that his brother would also be proud of him.

"No," Dick said sharply to his brother. "No flying. Back to the house, now."

Timoti was crest fallen. "But why not . . . ."

Dick pointed to the house and did not give his little brother an answer. Timoti was going to launch himself back to the house when Dick blocked his path. Dick pushed Timoti along the branches, and Timoti had to walk back to the house. It was humiliating.

"Poor Timoti," Aimee said. "Big brother was really mean."

"Actually, Big brother is being overprotective," Tim said stressing the difference.

"Just like Uncle Dick gets with you," Caleb pointed out.

"You could say that," Tim said.

"I want to hear more of the story," Ethan said. "What happened when they got back to the house?"

"Well . . . "

Continues with Part 4: Out Alone


	4. Out Alone

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 4: Out Alone

"Hop," Dick ordered his little brother while he walked behind him.

Tim hopped along the branch until he was back to the house. He was reluctant to hop inside since Tim got a taste of freedom. "Why can't I learn to fly?" Tim chirped. "Why were you angry with the blue jay?"

"He is dangerous," Dick stated.

"But he was nice to me."

"Don't care."

"Did I do something wrong," Tim chirping sadly.

"You left the nest!" Dick chirped loudly at him.

Tim's eyes went wide at big brother's outburst. He never saw him that angry. Then he did something Tim didn't expect. He ate the food meant for Tim.

"My . . . . . . my food," Tim chirped in despair.

"Go inside!" Dick pointed with his wing. "You get no dinner!"

Tim hung his head and hopped into the house. His little tummy continued to growl with hunger. He chirped sadly to himself, almost sounding like a sob. He should not have left the house like his brother had told him. Now, his brother was angry with him and he didn't know why. Neither noticed that the bird with a red crest was watching them.

The blue jay's eyes narrowed. 'That baby bird needs to get out. How was he going to learn to fly before the winter came?'

Jay went back to his own nest. He looked sadly at the three small eggs that he was trying to care for. He climbed on top of them and covered them with his body. Tomorrow he'll get more grass to cover them to keep them warm. He thought about what had happened and brushed a wing over the bloodied crest on his head. He tried so hard to wash it off, but his feathers were forever stained, a mark he could never erase. Someday, he will tell what happened, and he hoped everyone would understand.

DJTDJT

Dick couldn't believe what that blue jay did, teaching his brother to fly, what nonsense. He shouldn't even be allowed in the life tree after what he did, but the bat said he could stay. Dick couldn't understand, and the bat wouldn't tell him. The bat had chosen the blue jay over him and that was the end of their relationship. He left the life tree to strike out on his own, only to have to come back and protect and raise a little brother who had been left alone, their parents gone. Dick looked over at his little brother as he settled into the nest that was built inside the house. Dick couldn't help see the sorrowful look in Timoti's eyes.

Timoti sat down in the nest and laid his head against the edge. " . . . . I . . . I just want to . . . . Learn to fly . . . .So . . . . I can be like you . . . . . And maybe fly with the bat," Timoti chirped.

"You will never fly with that bat," Dick chirped angrily. "I will not allow it." The patch of unusual blue feathers on Dick's rusty colored red breast puffed out.

"But . . . . . Why not? . . . . . . Blue Jay said you flew with the bat."

"I will not lose you. You will stay safe."

Timoti sighed. He didn't understand why his brother didn't want him to fly. His wings were a little sore for trying, but his stomach was empty of food and it was going to be hard to sleep.

"It's time to sleep little brother. No more talk." Dick climbed into the nest and wrapped a wing over Timoti to keep him warm. 'I will get him food in the morning,' Dick thought. He hated doing that to his brother, having him go without food, but it was a fitting punishment for his disobedience.

Soon Dick was sound asleep, tucking his head under his wing. His little brother, however was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He looked out the darkening opening of the house to the outside. He got a taste of flying and he wanted more, plus his stomach wouldn't let him sleep. If only he could get out and find food on his own, but how would he get back to the tree? What if he were to fall to the ground? Timoti tried to close his eyes, but it was no good. Then he heard a soft chirping. He opened his eyes and saw a head peeking through the opening.

Jay chirped quietly into the house.

Timoti looked over at big brother. He was asleep with his head under his wing, and the wing that had been wrapped around him was now close against his brother's body. Did he dare go out of the nest?

"Come on," Jay beckoned with another soft chirp, trying not to wake Timoti's sleeping brother.

Timoti looked back at his big brother then he carefully left the nest as silently as he could. Jay backed away from the opening in the house to let Timoti through. Now, Timoti had to figure out how to get up to Blue Jay's nest as he watched the blue jay fly up to a higher branch. Timoti started out flying to the branch that Jay had showed him earlier. Timoti actually felt a little stronger than before. The rest must have did him some good, but his wings were quickly getting sore. He needed food badly if he was going to have the strength to fly higher, but his need to fly was stronger than the needs of his stomach right now.

"Which branch should I fly to next?" Timoti asked.

"Choose a branch," Jay said, as he decided to let Timoti follow instead of instructing him as he did before. Jay flew up to the next branch.

Timoti leapt and flapped his wings. He got up to the next branch with ease this time.

"Good job. You're doing great," Jay praised him. "Don't forget to fan out your tail and use it for balance."

Timoti followed Jay up to the next branch, balancing with his tail feathers when he landed awkwardly. This branch was a little narrower and he had to learn to grasp it with his feet.

'There you are. You're getting the hang of it. We're almost there. We need to go a little higher and go around the trunk to the other side."

"How many more branches?" Timoti asked somewhat breathless.

"Just two, once we go around the trunk. I'll let you rest for a moment and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay," Tim replied, trying to catch his breath. He gave Jay a curious look when he saw him dart away a little more quickly than before.

"Meow...what do we have here?"

Timoti froze at the sound. It made his blood run cold. He slowly turned and he was suddenly staring into two large green luminous eyes of a monster with long claws and a strange long tail that was swishing back and forth. Oh no. What has Jay gotten him into?

'Oh no!" Tim's children cried out together.

Continues with Part 5: The Cat and the Bat


	5. The Cat and The Bat

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 5: The Cat and the Bat

"You must be new little bird, I haven't seen you before. What are you up to?" the cat purred. She sat up straight and licked a paw, running it over her ears.

" . . . . . . Um . . . . . . Um . . . . . .to . . . . to learn how to fly . . . . " Timoti stammered out a chirp and hoped that Jay would come back. Timoti backed up and he almost fell off the branch.

"Careful, it's a long way to fall," the cat purred and she stuck a paw out to steady the little bird so he would stay on the branch.

Just before Timoti thought about calling out to Jay, his friend retuned and sat next to him.

"Hello Cat," Jay said, not even afraid of the monster. His eggs were still warm and safe. No one had disturbed them. Seeing the look in the fledging's face, Jay introduced them. "Birdie this is cat. She's nice."

"Call me Selina," the cat purred.

"You don't eat birds . . . Do you?" Timoti questioned nervously.

"Fish, sweetie. There's a pond not too far away from the tree," the cat explained. "Plus, my human gives me plenty of food."

". . . . . Good. . . ," Timoti felt relief flood through him, though he did have one question in his mind. What were humans? He didn't ask it, but stated instead, " . . . My parents were killed by a fox. My brother takes care of me."

"Your brother must be Dick. I wondered why I had not seen him with the bat for a couple summers. He seems to always have his feathers ruffled."

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to learn to fly."

"That's a bit odd," Selina purred. "How am I supposed to play catch the birdie if you can't fly."

"I was just a baby bird when they died," Timoti replied, not wanting to know what catch the birdie entailed.

"What if something happens and you can't fly away?"

"I don't think my brother wants me to leave the house."

"What if something happens to the house?" Selina asked.

"I don't think my brother thought about that. I guess that's why I have to learn how to fly."

"Good luck birdie," Selina said. "Maybe we'll play a game sometime." Timoti watches as Selina jumped through the branches down to the ground. She headed through the trees, hunting once more.

"Thank you," Timoti replied, but the cat didn't hear him. Now that his wings were more rested, Timoti tried to fly up to Jay's nest, but it was a little steeper. He scrambled along the trunk flapping his wings. Jay had to nudge him a bit to get him there. It was tough the rest of the way, but Timoti made it.

"You did good, but you still need a little more practice," Jay said.

Timoti looked around Jay's nest. It was filled with string, feathers, twigs and grass. "I like your nest." Timoti shuddered when a gust of cold wind ruffled what feathers he had. He didn't realize what it would be like being in a nest outside the house. "Burr, it's so exposed to the wind. It's not covered like mine."

Jay ignored the comments and grabbed food for Timoti. "Here try this."

"Food . . . Thank you! " Timoti ate the food down. It tasted wonderful. What did Jay call it? Seeds?

"No problem little birdie. I like seeds better than the insects. You can have as much as you want right now. I know where to get more."

"Mmmmm," Timoti was eating his fill when he noticed three round things in Jay's nest. "What are those?"

"My eggs. They contain my baby birds."

"There are babies in there?"

Jay chirped happily. It was nice to share his joy with someone.

"Where is the Momma bird?" Timoti asked.

"She left us," Jay said, sadly.

"Why would she do that?"

"She never really loved us."

"How is it that you have eggs when she didn't love you?" Timoti was filed with a lot of questions. He was reminded that his Mom and Dad loved him, but they were taken far too soon from him.

"Life is like that sometimes. She had her eye on someone else," Jay said. It was a lie to cover up the real reason she was gone. It was also the reason why he killed.

"Oh . . . Maybe you will meet another lady bird who will help you raise them." Timoti was nervous about asking Jay the one question that his brother had mentioned about him. He started having second thoughts when he caught a glint in the blue jay's eyes that made him nervous. "Why does my brother think you're dangerous?"

The blue jay stared into the fledgling's face and became cold as stone. "Because I've killed."

Timoti gulped, the food in his craw felt like a lump of lead. "You . . . . you killed? . . . . I . . . . I thought only owls and hawks and other big birds like that killed."

"I'm an exception."

"oh . . . . . Um . . . . . . Are you . . . . . Going to . . . . Um . . . . " Timoti suddenly felt nervous. He felt like he violated some unknown rule by asking questions. He suddenly wanted to leave Jay's nest and fly home to his cozy warm house with his brother.

"I'm not going to kill you," Jay said, his face softening once more. "I don't kill fledglings."

Timoti breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bat will come through soon," Jay said, changing the subject.

"The bat? . . . . Can I see him?"

"That's why you came up here, not just to eat my food, right?"

"Yes, to see the bat," Timoti quickly added, and he found that he really did want to see the bat, but Timoti was getting sleepy. He had flown up to Jay's nest, well more like scrambled, and his wings were tired. Not to mention that his belly was full. He always got sleepy on a full stomach. He tried to stay awake, but his eyes wouldn't cooperate.

Jay snuggled down next to Timoti. He could see that Timoti would be asleep soon. He didn't want to tell Timoti he would have to go back to his house if he couldn't keep his eyes opened. At the same time, he missed having another warm bird to snuggle up against. Timoti felt nice and warm, and he wrapped his wing around Timoti. He watched as the big bat came flying in.

Timoti's eyes grew large as a dark shape flew over him. The wings were silent. He looked up to see a creature land on a branch; only that creature landed different from all the birds. He landed upside down. The night-flying creature wrapped his wings around himself and his eyes were black as night. Timoti's eyes went wide when the creature stared down at him with an amused look. Timoti tried to make himself smaller by tucking under Jay's wing.

Hello bat," Jay said.

" . . . . . . Jay ," the bat nodded. "Who is that under your wing? He doesn't look like a blue jay."

"Tiny Tim, Golden bird's brother."

"Ah. He returned to take care of the little tyke. I am pleased. We have not spoken since he returned."

"Little birdie is out without him knowing. Can you go down and let him know?"

"I can," the bat said, and he spread his wings. "Be careful little one. There are many dangers, even in the Life Tree," the bat stated to Timoti. Then he dropped down and sored to where the birdhouse was. The bat grasped the edges of the birdhouse with his feet, folded his wings, and used his first finger claws to climb inside. He hoped this long awaited meeting would go smoothly.

Continues with Part 6: Confrontation


	6. Confrontation

A/N: Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Almost everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds living in a large tree with a bat.

Bird Song

Part 6: Confrontation

Dick became aware of two things, one that someone was missing, and that someone also was watching him. He woke up to see the bat was in his house. Then he looked around to see that his little brother was gone. He was going rush from the birdhouse, but the bat was blocking his path to the opening.

The bat stared at the young bird. He would call him Nightwing. He was the first bird that flew with him at night. He was curious about the night then, what secrets it held, and what dangers. "You are well?" the bat squeaked in his own language. It was a language that the birds that flew with him learned in order so there was understanding between them.

"No...,' Dick replied, his voice chirped out sadly. "And my brother is missing."

"The ache in your heart will take time to go away," the bat said. "Losing a mate and your parents is very hard for the young. Your brother is with Jay. He is safe. Jay has eggs. Three, to be exact. His mate left him for another male. She was too flighty."

"He's where!? He wasn't supposed to leave the nest!"

"Nightwing," the bat said sternly to get the older bird's attention. "Your brother is safe. He is a curious young fledgling. Other birds his age are learning to fly and hunt for food on their own. Your brother must do the same, and learn the ways of the world."

"But . . ."

The bat silenced Dick with a clawed hand that he gently placed on his head. "He has more than you to look after him. Jay has offered. What he did before, he did out of necessity. He saved the life tree."

"I don't want Tim harmed," Dick chirped. "How did he get up there? I didn't teach him how to fly."

"Apparently, someone else taught him," the bat said. "I have come for another reason. There is a storm coming. I need to spread the word. Everyone must remain in the life tree."

"I can help spread the word."

"Many nests could fall. Everyone must reinforce their nests."

"I can assist with that," Dick chirped in reply.

"There are too many for you to assist. Ask Jay and Damian. It will be punishment for Damian after pecking Terry's leg."

"Okay."

"Terry will need a place to rest," the bat squeaked. "May he stay in your house?"

"Of course. We have room."

"You must help get Jay's eggs to the house. His nest is most vulnerable because it is higher in the tree. Get your brother inside as well."

Dick stretched his wings. The bat moved from the opening so Dick could fly out to do his appointed tasks.

After informing Nightwing, the bat crawled out of the opening of the house until he could drop down and spreading his wings. He flew around the life tree. "Here me every bird, he screeched. "There is a storm coming. You must prepare your nests. The winds will be bad."

"A storm, a bird chirped out."

"What should we do?" Another asked, frantic.

"My mate was killed by a falling branch from the last storm," said a female.

"We must work together to keep the life-tree whole," the bat cried out once more.

"When will the storm arrive?"

"Soon," the bat replied.

All the birds left their nests to gather twigs, grass, and bits of mud. It was going to be a monumental task ahead, but every bird worked to secure their nests as quickly as possible.

"_A storm, what kind of storm?" Narissa asked interrupting the story._

"_We don't know."_

"_Maybe it's like a waterspout," Caleb said_

"_A water spout is out in the ocean," Aimee said._

"_I think he means a tornado," Caine replied._

"_A tornado, they're scary," said Ethan and he grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it._

"_What happens next?"_

"_Well, we'll just have to wait and see. It's time everyone gets some sleep."_

"_Aw, Daaaad," Tim's children whined._

"_We can't sleep after that."_

"_It's getting late, and you have school in the morning," Tim reminded his children._

"_I don't and neither does Ethan and Meis," Narissa pointed out. "Pleeease, you've got to tell us what happens."_

_Tim sighed. "All right, I'll tell you a little more, but you must promise you will go to sleep after I'm done."_

"_We will, we promise."_

"_Okay, now where did I leave off,"_

"_The birds were going to work on their nests."_

"_Oh, yes. Everyone had left to gather what supplies they could to strengthen their nests . . . . "_

_Continues with Part 7: A Forlorn Heart_


	7. A Forlorn Heart

Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds.

Bird Song

Part 7: A Forlorn Heart

To say that the life tree was very large was an understatement. The tree not only was large, but it was also quite ancient. Generation after generation of birds and even a bat or two nested in its branches and trunk. Not every bird, however was aware of the other. Some living on the other side of the tree weren't even aware that there was a house placed in the lower branches, but many were aware of the bat, and the bird who would fly by its side. On this day, however a young mother and daughter bird were preparing their nest, having heard the bat's screeching about the storm.

"We must prepare our nest, daughter Samantha," Solona chirped out her anxiousness. "Do not sit there and mope. The fox could get you. I know you miss your father. He was lost in the last storm, a branch fell on him, but we must do what we can to protect our nest from the storm." Solona thought about that time Samantha hadn't even hatched then.

"I'm so sad nest mother," Samantha replied, but she did her best to help her mother. She helped to reinforce their nest as her mother brought grasses and twigs from the surrounding forest and grassy areas not far from the life tree.

"I know, Daughter ," Solona replied with her own sad chirps. "I miss your father as well. He has missed your fledging. Did you know Timoti lost his parents to the fox when he was small? You were young then too, just a few days older than him. His father was taking a break from the nest and he disappeared. His mother went to look for him and all she could find were his tail feathers. It is rumored that she died of a broken heart. Timoti's tweeting cries could be heard through the whole life tree. Dick returned to take care of him. He is such a handsome bird."

Solona remembered when Dick left the life tree. It was unthinkable that a bird who had flown with the bat one summer would leave to fly in a different tree. Had he found what he had been searching for? She did not know, but when Dick returned, he had a sad look to his face. She didn't think it was due to the argument he had with the bat. It had it be something else.

"You like Dickie bird?" Samantha made a disgusting tweeting sound.

"Yes I do. Our kind mates for life. We do not like to live alone forever."

"You should tell him."

"Maybe I should sing to him," Solona tweeted softly, but she did not know if he would respond. Solona was just a young fledgling learning to fly when she saw Dick leave the confines of the house to set out on his own when she met her mate, a strapping male by the name of Orin. He was so handsome, and by the next spring, she had her daughter, but then the storm came, and her mate was crushed from a fallen branch. She preferred not to think about that day. It were horrible to remember.

"Momma, you should sing for him. You sound amazing," Samantha replied.

"Maybe it is time I sing about my loss and the need for another mate. I just hope no others will hear it. I will have no other bird but him, for he is the most handsome, but I cannot right now. We must get our nest ready from the storm. I must also get more food so we have enough."

Samantha nodded her agreement. She was getting hungry.

She watched her mother fly off, wishing she could do the same. Her flight feathers were still too short for her to fly, even though she exercised her wings every time her mother brought her food. She would climb out onto the edge of the nest then climbed a little further to sit on a branch. She learned she could gather small twigs and string to help fortify the nest. Next her mother would teach her how to fly and to glide then to find food for herself, but not until she was ready.

She spotted the bat as he flew around the life tree. 'It must be wonderful flying with the bat,' she thought, then shuddered. The bat must live a dangerous life. Samantha's mother told her of the time her mother saw that the bat used to fly within a colony of others when the colony was attacked by a great owl. The bat fended off the owl, but it was too late. One of the bats had been grabbed by the owl's talons. Rumors abound. For when the colony appeared, so would the great owl, taking a bat for its meal every time. When it happened again, the bat once again fended off the owl. The owl suddenly snapped it's beak at the bat, hurting its wing. The young bat fell, landing near the life-tree. Selina, the cat found the bat, and picked it up. No one knew what happened to the bat, and the colony never looked for their lost brother. The lonely bat didn't go back to the colony. No one knew why the bat didn't stay with the colony, but instead was brought to the life-tree, and there he stayed. If only she knew what happened. Maybe someday, she will learn his story.

Samantha watched the bat as he flew around the tree, seeing all the birds working together to strengthen their nests from the coming storm. Soon her mother returned with food and more twigs. And they got to work on their nest.

While Solona and Samantha worked to strengthen their nest, along with all the other birds, Dick helped Jason get his eggs into the bird house. Timoti was hopping along happily. So many birds were joining him and his brother in their house. He was so happy that he flapped his wings and he briefly lifted off the branch he was sitting on. The feeling of flying brought with it a feeling of excitement. He wanted to practice the lesson that Jay had taught him. Timoti wanted to feel the wind in his wings and to know the joy of flying. Forgetting that his brother told him to stay near the house, Timoti tried to fly to a branch that was further away. He was flapping his little wings and fanning his tail, trying to glide when a gust of wind caught him and blew him away from the branch and the life tree.

Timoti was chirping wildly. "Help! . . . .Help! . . .Help!"

Continues with Part 8: Caught by the Wind


	8. Caught By The Wind

Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds.

Bird Song

Part 8: Caught by the Wind

"Oh no! Timoti!"

Dick watched in horror as the wind swept his brother away. It was what he feared all along, that the wind would carry his brother way from him.

"Timoti!"

Seeing that his brother was in trouble Dick flew after him, but the wind gust was too strong, even for Dick, and he quickly tired. Even so, he wasn't going to let the wind take his brother if he could help it.

Timoti fought against the wind, but his wings were quickly getting tired. They were still weak from disuse. Finally he reached a point where he couldn't fly any more, and he started falling. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get back to the life tree. Tim fell, not knowing where he was going to land.

Selina the cat saw Dick flying after his brother. "Wait for me." She jumped down through the branches and hurried after them. "I saw him land near the pond. We need to hurry."

"Keep working on the nests," the bat ordered, and he flew after the cat and Dick. "The owls . . . If they spot him he will be killed. The pond is their hunting territory."

The bat hoped that they would reach the little red robin in time.

Tim crashed through the branches of some bushes. The branches had broken his fall. Once he was on the ground, Tim didn't know where he was. It was strange and he could see there was a body of water nearby. What was this place. He spotted a large shape in a tree. It looked like a young fluffy bird, a fledgling, like him, but its talons sticking out from its body were long and looked very sharp. Tim became frightened, not knowing if that bird was friendly or not. He was not a life tree bird. He tried to move, but his little wings were so tired, trying to fight the wind. At least he could still hop. He hid under a bush to make sure the large bird didn't spot him. What he didn't hear was the owl's parent, flying in his direction.

Selina spotted the owl flying toward the pond. "There's one coming now. I'll take care of the owl. Get the bird."

"No, you get the little bird," the bat stated. "I cannot take off from the ground. I will distract the owl."

Selina led Dick to his brother. "Birdie, where are you?" She slinked through the bushes calling for the little bird.

The bat flew into the path of the owl and taunted it. "Try and get me owl."

"It is you," the owl hooted out "You will make a tasty meal for my fledging." And the owl flew after the bat with its talons bared.

In the meantime, Tim was chirping with distress. "Help, help help, help, . . . . . . Brother, brother, brother. I want my brother."

"I can hear him, he is under there," Selina pointed with a paw.

Dick looked under the bush to find his distressed baby brother.

The bat dodged and weaved, the owl nearly catching him that time, but he was able to lure him away from the bushes. The bat veered into the thicker portions of the trees going into the canopy to hide against the dark. The owl, however was persistent, his eyes were just as sharp.

With the owl distracted, Selina picked up the birdie. Dick landed on her back and clung onto her as they headed back to the bird house. "We have him," Selina said. "We'll need more cover."

The bat sent out a sonic cry to other bats. 'They will shield me from the owls,' the bat said, 'And I can head back to the life tree.**'**

Hearing the cry of their fellow bat, hundreds of bats swarmed the area like a cloud. "Distract that owl . . . . Swarm it!" the bat screeched.

Soon the owl was surrounded by the bats, confusing him, The owl had to land on the ground to get away from the bats or face being bitten. He decided to hunt more easier prey.

The bat flew back to the life tree, satisfied that this time, there was no tragedy.

Continued with Part 9: Stolen Food


	9. Stolen Food

Tim tells his children a story to try to get them to sleep. Everyone is present in this tale, but what's unusual about them, they are all birds.

Bird Song

Part 9: Stolen Food

"Now, it's time for bed," Tim said to his children.

"Aww," his children whined together as they rubbed their eyes and yawned.

Tim ignored his children's pleas, getting them ready for bed. After he had each one tucked into their beds, he said. "How about I tell you the rest of the story tomorrow night. It gets more exciting as time passes."

"Really?" Aimee replied.

"Yes, it does, but I don't want to spoil it for you," her father answered. "Now, everyone, close your eyes and go to sleep."

Tim sang his children a lullaby that he had learned that his mother would sing to him before putting him to sleep. It was the same lullaby that she would sing to Dick. He watched as each of his children's droopy eyes closed, and as they got comfortable, he knew they were finally asleep. Tim gave a kiss on each of their heads then left the nursery.

Dick was waiting outside. "You ready for patrol? We're not going to have a whole lot of time tonight."

"I know," Tim replied. "It's been crazy since . . . "

"Let's not think about that. I heard you telling the bird story."

"Yeah, that dream weave was really my favorite," Tim said. "We never got to finish it. We left off with the bat and the cat going off to search for food."

"I remember," Dick said. "You'll just have to make something up."

"Well, I hope I can do it justice," Tim replied.

"You will. Ești un povestitor grozav, la fel ca tata," Dick added in Romani.

Tim smiled, hearing Dicks praise. "Well, at least I've got a little time to think about what I'm going to come up with for my children. I really do need to write these stories down."

"Why don't you."

"You think so?"

"You could create your own collection of children's stories," Dick suggested.

"I'll think about it."

Tim and Dick walked down the hall and headed to the main floor of the manor then headed to the clock that hid the secret entrance to the cave.

**_Bird Song Continues with Bird Song: The Rescuing of Big Brother_**

A/N: We will return to The Devil's Sister Next Week!


End file.
